Soul Mates
by Starflower1984
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has a book that shows witches and wizards who are soul mates. On Hermione's 18th birthday, she gets the shock of her life. How will she react to the news? Will she embrace the news or try to ignore it? SS/HG M for a reason. NEW! Chapter 13 up!
1. Chapter 1

Soul Mates

Chapter 1 The Book

Unbeknownst to most, the Ministry of Magic has a special book. This book records the names of witches and wizards who are soul mates. This doesn't happen very often as having a soul mate does not happen to everyone. The two who are soul mates will begin to gravitate towards one another when the youngest of the two turns 18. They are not required to be together, but they will not be able to be with another without thinking of their soul mate. The Ministry has taken it upon themselves to notify the two parties in person upon the eighteenth birthday of the youngest.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown to like her body in the past year. She had a tight stomach, perky B breasts, and curves in all the right places. The boys at her school had noticed too. She received daily letters from them asking her on dates. She refused all of them politely. She had yet to meet a boy she was remotely interested in. She'd rather spend her time studying and reading. She was in her last year of school and three days away from her 18th birthday. She was planning on going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Harry and celebrating with a few butterbeers. Little did she know, in three days her life would be turned upside down.

XxXxXxXxXx

Snape sat down to grade papers. "These idiotic dunderheads," he thought. "They can't even make the simplest potions. Even when I spell it for them on the board." Damn. He decided to put off the grading of the papers and head to his private quarters. After saying the password he walked into his quarters and sat on the couch. He poured himself a tall glass of firewhiskey and relaxed. He began to think back to the war. He was lucky to be alive. If the Granger girl hadn't found him and rushed him to the infirmary, he most assuredly would have died. His thoughts began to linger on her, as they had in the past. He thought about her newly found curves and how we wanted to caress them. He inwardly scolded himself for thinking such things about a student but damn it he was lonely. He hated to admit it but his dealings with the opposite gender were limited, and he found himself increasingly lonely. Shouldn't he be happy? No, surely not after all that he had seen and done. Plus the Granger girl would never look at him in the same way. She was too young, too innocent. God she was beautiful. He would give anything to look into those mesmerizing brown eyes and kiss her tender plump lips. "Get a grip, Snape," he thought. "She is never going to want you." Little did he know, in three days his life would be turned upside down.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Yay! Let me know what you think! Please review! Good or bad._


	2. Chapter 2

_Another short chapter. I am so sorry. I have had a sick kiddo, and that leaves little time for writing. Hope you enjoy this though!_

Three days later...

Chapter Two Speechless

Hermione woke up on Saturday at 7 am. She stretched a little, then she realized what day it was. It was her 18th birthday! She quickly got up, grinning, as she pulled on jeans and a blouse. She was looking forward to spending the day with Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade. She heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger," she said. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office please."

"Ok," Hermione said, wondering what he could possibly want this early.

Professor McGonagall accompanied her to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate frogs," she said to the portrait. The door swung open, and they entered.

Hermione noticed Snape was there as well. "Well damn," she thought. "What is going on?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Snape was pacing back and forth. "Ah, hello Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. " Hello," Hermione said quietly. "Please take a seat my dear," he said.

She sat down quietly and watched Professor Snape. He stopped pacing and glared at her. "Dumbledore, can we get this over with," he said. " I have important things to attend to."

"My boy, you best take a seat. What I am about to tell you might shock you," Dumbledore said. "Now, normally the Minister would be here to tell you this, but I am afraid he is ill, so he has asked me to tell you." Hermione and Snape began to listen to Dumbledore intently, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "

What could you possibly want that involves Granger and I," said Snape.

"I'm getting to that," said Dumbledore. "Have either of you heard of _The Book of Soul Mates?_"

"Yes," said Hermione quietly. "I read about it in _Ministry of Magic, A History_."

"Of course you did you insufferable know-it-all," sneered Snape.

"Listen here, Snape. Leave me alone and shut it," Hermione said quickly, not knowing what came over her. Snape's jaw dropped, and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Snape said, shocked. "50 points from Gryffindor and 1 month's worth of detention."

"No, there will be no points taken away and no detentions," said Dumbledore. "Hermione, apologize to Professor Snape. As soon as you two are quite through with bickering, I shall continue."

"Sorry Professor- I-I don't know what came over me. Anxiety and anticipation I suppose," said Hermione shyly.

" Ok, now that we have that cleared up, let us continue, shall we?" said Dumbledore. Snape and Hermione both nodded. "Severus, have you heard of this book." "Of course," he said. "Good," Dumbledore said. "That makes this much easier. I don't have to explain the book to you." "Severus, continued Dumbledore, "Did you know that today is Miss Granger's 18th birthday?" Snape's eyes widened, and he whispered no.

Hermione almost fell out of her chair as the sudden realization hit her. "Oh Merlin," she gasped.

"Yes," said Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eye. " You two are soul mates."

"It can't be!" exclaimed Snape.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Yes, I am quite sure. Here is the book if you wish to examine it."

They both looked at the book. It confirmed everything that Dumbledore had said. They were indeed soul mates.

"Each of you have a piece of the other's soul inside of you," said Dumbledore. The two of you have 2 options. You can accept this and begin working on your relationship, or you can choose to ignore it, but you would forever be unhappy with another person. You would constantly feel as though you were alone and that you were missing a piece of yourself, because in fact, you are. You would never feel right with another, as you would always be thinking of your mate. If you choose to accept this, as soon as you are ready we can move you in together. It is easier this way. The two of you would learn more about each other if you lived in the same quarters. As for the school, this information can be made public whenever you wish. I see no reason to hide it. One last thing. Once you become intimate, you can never be with another. Your souls will intertwine and being intimate with another would bring immense pain and sorrow." Snape and Hermione were speechless.

Hermione was having a hard time processing all of this information. Snape, her soul mate? Wow, she thought. I have always had a tiny crush on him, but this? This is insane.

_Next chapter coming soo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: Contains Explicit Language and Sex (Well, kind of)_

Chapter 3 Lust and Surprise

Snape walked slowly to his quarters in the dungeon, unhurriedly and deep in thought. _I've thought about her in a romantic and sexual manner before, but never did I expect this,_ he thought. He should be irate, but he felt himself smiling. _I've longed for this for a year now, to have her in my arms. I never thought in a remote chance it could possibly happen._

Snape entered his modest quarters. His furnishings would change often as he grew tired with looking at the same colors and furniture day in and day out. Today his couch was a deep blood red color. The carpet was very soft and black. There were bookshelves everywhere. There was a long one above the fireplace and another covering the opposite wall. They were packed full with books on every subject, but mainly focusing on potions and the dark arts. The walls were dark gray today.

The kitchen was a nice size with all black appliances, but he didn't use it often. Usually he just called for a house elf, and they brought his food. He did, however, use his kitchen to make tea. He didn't trust the house elves to prepare it the way he liked it.

His bedroom was painted deep blue. The duvet covering the four poster king sized bed was black, and the sheets were of red silk. He may be "the bat of the dungeons", but he did like to be comfortable and relaxed in his quarters. This was the one place he could truly be himself and not worry about people constantly looking at him. More bookshelves lines the walls, but these weren't completely full.

His bathroom was stark white and looked as though it belonged in St. Mungo's or the infirmary. It was exceptionally clean. There was one thing Snape could not stand, and it was a messy house.

He had soft fluffy gray towels. He began to think of Hermione and what she would look like all wrapped in one. Better yet, he thought about what she would look like in one of his white button down shirts and no panties.

_Oh bloody hell, _he thought. His cock had hardened against his trousers. _Guess I had better take care of this. _He pulled his cock out and ran his index finger up and down the shaft. He moaned quietly as he circled the head with the tip of his finger and felt the small drop of fluid that was leaking out the tip. He quickly said a lubrication spell. He fisted his cock firmly and began to stroke up and down, lazily at first. He picked up speed and leaned back on the couch. He relished in the feel of his long fingers, but he imagined what it would be like if it were Hermione's hand instead. Or her soft supple lips wrapped around his cock. This drove him on; he was almost there.

He imagined plunging his length inside of her wet core and this made him fall over the edge. He moaned Hermione's name loudly as his seed spilled all over his hand and chest. What he didn't realize is that he forgot to put a silencing spell on the door, and that there was a certain brown haired witch right outside.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Oh my god_, thought Hermione. Had she really just heard Professor Snape moan her name? She was about to knock on his door to ask him if they could talk when she heard the moaning. _Oh Merlin, _she thought. Her panties were beginning to feel damp. Surely she, Hermione Granger, wasn't attracted to her professor? _No, it can't be._ She turned on her heel and ran back to her dormitory. She glanced at her watch, and noticed that it was five until noon. _Oh no, _she groaned. She had thirty five minutes until she was supposed to meet Harry and Ron at The Three Broomsticks. She hurried to her dorm and took a quick shower. She got out and did a quick charm to dry and de-frizz her hair. She was very happy when she discovered that charm. Now no one teased her. Her hair was soft and smooth, and it fell down her back in curls. She put on some light make up and dressed in a cute pair of jeans and a plain black blouse. _I wonder what Severus wears underneath all of his robes, _she thought. _No, _she told herself. She can't think that way. _I wonder what color his underwear are? No! Bad Hermione! _She couldn't think that way. She was going to resist this pull she had to him as long as she could. _Wait! s_he thought. She felt she was being pulled to him? _Oh, Merlin. This is bad. Very, very bad_

_XxXxXxXxXx_

She entered The Three Broomsticks and was greeted by a smiling Madam Rosberta.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron yell. "Back here!"

She made her way to the back of the pub and scooted into the booth across from Harry and Ron. Harry handed her a mug of Butterbeer.

"Thanks, Harry," said Hermione.

"No problem," Harry said.

"Here," Ron said as he pushed a gift towards her. "Happy birthday 'Mione."

"Thanks Ron," she said beaming. She opened the gift and found a new purse. Ron knew that her old one was falling apart.

"Oh Merlin Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's absolutely beautiful!" It had red, gold and black beads that were in an intricate flower design. It had a long strap adorned with black beads.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"You're welcome," Ron said grinning.

Harry then produced a gift as well.

"Guys, you know you didn't have to get me gifts," Hermione said.

"Hush, 'Mione and open it," Harry said.

"Ok," she replied. She tore into the wrapping paper to find a new wallet that matched the purse. "Oh wow! It's perfect! Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing 'Mione," Harry said.

Harry got up and retrieved them another round of Butterbeers. Hermione felt her mind drift, and she began wondering what Snape was doing.

"Hermione," Ron said. "Snap out of it."

"Huh? Wha-?" she asked.

"You kinda blanked out on us for a minute," Harry said.

"Oh, it's nothing," she lied while a blush crept up her neck.

"My arse it isn't," said Ron. "You were grinning like a fool."

"Spill," said Harry.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but you are my best friends. I swear to Merlin if either of you tell a soul I will turn you both into toads," she warned.

"No worries," said Harry.

"Yeah, your secret is safe with us," Ron replied.

"This morning I found out something. There is this book that the Ministry has that records the names of people who are true soul mates," she whispered.

"And?" Ron asked.

"My name is in there," Hermione said.

"Seriously?" Harry asked. "Who's the lucky bloke?" he said jokingly.

"Professor Snape," she said quietly, barely audible.

Their jaws dropped to the floor, and their eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"What?!" they cried in unison.

_Well this one was a little longer! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please review! It is good to know what people think. I'm also open to suggestions and constructive criticism._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Possibly Love

Hermione sipped her butterbeer slowly while staring intently at Ron and Harry, waiting for their barrage of questions.

"Hermione, you can't fall in love with that git!" exclaimed Ron.

"Wow," was all Harry said.

"It's not like I can help it," Hermione snapped. "The book is for real. There is no way out of it." "Well unless I die..."

"Do you have any feelings for him at all?" said Ron.

"No," Hermione lied.

"Well then, maybe the book is wrong," said Harry. " If you are supposed to gravitate towards him, then shouldn't you already be feeling something for him?"

"Yes, I suppose, Maybe it doesn't work that fast."

"Well guys, I need to head back and start on my homework," Hermione lied. "Thank you for everything. This has been so nice. I am glad I got to spend time with you two. Oh, and thanks for the wonderful gifts. I will have to transfer everything over once I get back in my room."

"Ok, well bye Hermione," said Ron. "Happy birthday." "If that git hurts you, let me know. I'll kick his arse."

Hermione laughed loudly. "I am sure he won't hurt me Ron. But if he does, you will be the first to know."

"Bye 'Mione," Harry said.

They both got up and gave Hermione a big hug. She turned around and walked back to Hogwart's.

XxXxXxXxXx

She was glad to be back in her room. She didn't have to answer anymore questions now. _Why did I even tell them? Now they are going to harass me every time they see me._ She fell on her bed, tired from all that had transpired. She sat up and grabbed her new purse and wallet. She transferred everything out of her old wallet and into her new one. She also put everything in her old purse into the new one. She had forgotten what all she had in here.

Her mind began to drift, and she began to think of Severus. _Damn, when did I start calling him Severus? I wonder if he is thinking of me too. Maybe he is thinking of plotting my murder so he doesn't have to fall in love with me. I mean, I am not so bad. I am pretty I guess. My unruly hair is finally tamed. I'd like to think my body is pretty nice. Oh Merlin, why am I thinking of him so much. Surely, I don't like him? I wonder if he likes me. He isn't so bad, I guess. I could have been soul mates with someone much worse, like Malfoy. Oh well, I'm going to take a nap. _Her sleep was plagued with dreams of Snape. Kissing her on the lips, kissing her neck, and taking her top off to lick her breasts. Hermione sat up in a cold sweat. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "I think I am falling for him!" "Merlin, maybe it is just lust. Please let it just be lust."

XxXxXxXxXx

Snape paced back and forth in his living room. Today the couch was dark blue and the floor was wooden. _Why can't I quit thinking of her! I thought about her before, but not this much. Did this prophecy work this fast? Is Hermione thinking of me? Oh merlin, I just called her by her first name. Maybe I need to see a psychiatrist. I think I am going crazy. _He fisted his shoulder length black hair while pacing faster. Finally he threw himself onto the couch. As soon as her had sat down, he heard a light knocking on his door.

It was none other than Miss Granger. "Well hurry up, come in," said Snape. "What in the bloody hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry Professor. I just – I just," said Hermione.

"You just can't what?" Snape said.

"Can't quit thinking about you," she whispered.

Snape was taken aback. "I can't quit thinking about you either," he said.

They stood there, in his living room, staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Say something," she said. "Anything," "I can't stand the silence."

Suddenly Snape took her in his arms and kissed her lightly. She leaned into him and deepened the kiss, prying his lips open and pushing her tongue inside. They kissed like this for minutes, until they broke apart gasping for air. Hermione stared wide-eyed at her professor.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this," she said. She turned around and ran to her dormitory.

"Wait Hermione," Snape called. "It was too soon. I am sorry." But it was too late. She had already fled. Snape shut his door and collapsed on the couch. _What just happened?_

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione slammed her door, tears filling her eyes. She wanted to be with him so badly. It just seemed too soon. She couldn't believe that she just kissed her teacher. _What now? I can't face him in class. I don't know what to do, _she thought. With that thought, she lay back on her bed and fell asleep.

_Let me know what you think. Please review. Also, let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter. I will take it into consideration. Thanks for reading! I am humbled by the amount of reviews and the followers. It makes me happy :D Sorry about the short chapters. I would rather write a semi-short chapter every day or two than write a long one once every week or so. I think it is better that way, so that I can keep you guessing and it is easier for me. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay._

Chapter 5 Owls and Newts

Hermione was startled awake the next morning by a pecking noise. _What in the bloody hell is that? _She looked at the window and noticed a black owl pecking at the window. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl.

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**I am terribly sorry about what happened last night. Maybe we should get to know each other first?**_

_**SS**_

Hermione sat dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that her professor had sent her a letter, especially one that had an apology in it. The black owl pecked at Hermione's hand. "Oww you damn bird," she said. Then it dawned on her. The owl was waiting on a reply and wouldn't leave until she sent one back. She didn't know how to reply so she grabbed the owl and shoved it out the window, locking it behind him. The bird pecked at the window for a few minutes, but finally gave up and left. _Severus won't be happy. Damn it Hermione. It is Professor Snape. Not Severus._ She got out of bed after stretching for a few minutes and hopped into the shower. She hurried and washed herself and got out. She was starving. She wasted no time pulling on her clothes and fixing her hair. _I wonder if Severus notices my hair now that it isn't so unruly? Get it together woman! It is only the second day after the prophecy and you can't quit thinking about him! _She headed toward the Great Hall and saw her friends waiting for her. "Hey Hermione," they said.

"Hey guys." Hermione grabbed a blueberry muffin and some pumpkin juice. She nibbled at the muffin, but her thoughts were lingering else where. She glanced up to the teacher's table and noticed one dark haired wizard absent. _He's probably mad at me for not responding to his letter. I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him again. I'm afraid of what we might do. Or what I might do. _Her lip curved up slightly in a mischievous grin._ Oh merlin. To feel those lips pressed on mine again. _Hermione gulped loudly and tried to catch up on what Harry and Ron were talking about. As soon as she was figuring it out, a phoenix soared above her. She noticed the phoenix as no other than Fawkes, Dumbledore's bird. He dropped a note in front of her then flew off. She picked up the letter and opened it.

_Miss Granger_

_Can you please meet me in my office at 9:00 AM? I would greatly appreciate it. The password is jelly beans._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Hmm. I wonder what that's about. Surely not more news about Severus and I? Maybe he wants to tell us it was all just a big joke. Wouldn't that be grand, _she thought sarcastically. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was ten until nine. She told the boys good bye and hurried to Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly beans," Hermione said. The door swung open and she walked into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Hello my dear," said Dumbledore politely.

"Hello sir," said Hermione.

"Hermione, have you decided which field you would like to work in when you graduate?"

"Actually, yes sir. I want to go into healing. I have a knack for potions, and I love helping others."

"Ah, splendid," he said.

"Why sir?" she asked curiously.

"I have most unfortunate news. Madam Pomfrey has cancer, and no potion can cure it. We have tried everything, and nothing has worked. She has agreed to work until February, so we have little time. How much more studying do you need to do to be ready for your N.E.W.T.S dear?"

"Well, I would say if I could have around 2-3 weeks of solid studying, I should think I would be able to easily pass with high marks. Why professor?"

"Hermione, what I am trying to get is that we need a healer to replace Madam Pomfrey. You want to be a healer, and we will soon have a opening. I wanted know if you would like to do advance training after your N.E.W.T.S. and continue your training on the job. Basically I am asking you to join our staff in February. Would this be something that you would be interested in doing?"

"Oh wow. I never thought that this would happen so soon. I have always dreamed of this day! Yes, I would love to be the new healer. Of course I am very sad to hear about Madam Pomfrey. That is most unfortunate."

"Wonderful dear. Yes, it is very unfortunate about Madam Pomfrey. She is a close friend and colleague, and we will miss her dearly. As of tomorrow, you will no longer live in the dormitory. You will have your own quarters that are adjacent to the infirmary. You will attend no classes as you will be only studying for the tests. If you should find yourself in need of a break from studying, you may help Madam Pomfrey. I am sad to see Madam Pomfrey go, but I am glad that the Hogwart's students will be in good hands after she leaves."

"Thank you so much Professor. I am very grateful for this."

"You are welcome dear. You have three weeks in which to prepare for your exams. You will take this right before Christmas. I will let you have one week off for Christmas. After that you must begin your healing training. Do you have any questions?"

"Not at the moment sir. I believe I will go and start packing my things. Thank you again."

"Not a problem, Miss Granger. Pretty soon we will be calling you Healer Granger."

"I hope so," Hermione said. "I'll do my best sir."

"You always do."

"Bye."

"Good bye Hermione."

Hermione hurried to find her friends. She was going to tell them her tremendous news,but she had something do first. She found them outside practicing Quidditch. She yelled at them to come down. They obliged and hurried down. She took them to the side where no one could see them. "What's up 'Mione?" Harry asked. "Snape been bugging you?" Ron said. She had been having second thoughts about this,but this just sealed the deal. She thought about when she told them that her and Snape were soul mates. She held up her wand and said _Obliviate. _

_Please review! It's like drugs!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a biopsy and I have been recovering from that plus being sick._

Chapter 6 On my own

2 weeks later...

"Congratulations Hermione," said Professor Dumbledore. "You passed your NEWTS with highest marks!"

"Yes, congrats my dear," said Professor McGonagall. "I expected nothing less coming from you."

"How are your new quarters, dear?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, they are wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm all settled in and have redecorated. You must come by for a spot of tea sometime."

"Well, yes. We should do that sometime,"Dumbledore said. "As of tomorrow, you will become an apprentice in healing. You will begin your new classes. Your title as of now is 'Junior Healer Granger.' Your salary and benefits will start tomorrow as well. I have taken the liberty of getting you a house elf. His name is Isum. He is a wonderful elf and will be of great help to you. Learning to be a Healer is hard work, and he will help you with whatever you need." "Also, you will begin sitting at the Staff table," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye." "Do you have any questions so far?"

"No, sir. I think I understand everything."

"There has been a slight change in your studies. Instead of just on the job training,you will be taking classes at Jean's School of Healing. It is in London. They have one opening, and I took the liberty of accepting on your behalf. They know about your accelerated studies and have made your schedule accordingly. Here is your schedule. You will have breakfast in the Great Hall at six am then apparate to the school. Your lessons are from seven am to five pm. Dinner is at five-thirty pm, then you can use the rest of the evening to rest and study. On Saturdays you will do on the job training with Madam Pomfrey from nine am until five pm. Every Sunday you will have off to rest. I know that this is a lot of work, but I know you can do it."

"Thank you sir. I will try my best."

"Your classes start on Monday. Tomorrow Professor Snape will accompany you to help you gather your materials for Healer school. Here is a list of everything you will need."

"Um, ok. Thanks," _Professor Snape? Why him? Dumbledore sticking his nose in my business. I love the man, but he really didn't have to make Snape take me._

"You have two weeks of classes, then you have one week off for Christmas. After that you will have classes until March. Madam Pomfrey is going to try to stay on one more month to train you, and that will give you an extra month to finish your healer studies."

"Ok," "Bye now," said Hermione.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted, and she knew it would get worse from here on out. She heard pecking at her window. It was Professor Snape's owl. She let him in and took the letter from the owl.

_**Miss Granger**_

_**Can you come to my quarters tonight at nine pm? Please send your reply with my owl.**_

_**Severus**_

She turned the note over and scribbled Yes on the back and sent the owl on its way.

XxXxXx

8:50...

Hermione made her way to Snape's quarters. She dressed in nice enough clothes. She did her hair, making sure it was smooth. She even applied a little make up. She was tired of avoiding Snape.

Hermione reached Snape's door and knocked lightly. Severus opened the door. He was dressed in muggle jeans and a tight black t shirt. She would never had guessed that he owned muggle clothes. He smelled good, fresh out of the shower. His wet black locks hung limply around his face. "Come in," he said politely. "I got us a spot of tea. I hope that is ok with you."

Hermione was speechless. First he showered to appear nice for me, and now he was getting tea for her? _Someone pinch me. I must be dreaming._ She sat down on his dark green sofa and accepted the tea he got her. Snape produced a small rectangular box and handed it to Hermione.

"I got you this as a congratulations gift since you passed your NEWTS and got accepted into healer school."

She opened it and found a small bracelet. It was a gold bracelet with a tiny gold lion. It had rubies and diamonds. She let out a little gasp and turned to Snape.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you Professor Snape."

"Severus."

"What?" she said.

"Call me Severus. You are staff now. I shall call you Hermione, if you don't mind. And you must call me Severus," he said.

"Ok," she said. "Severus."

She looked at him with bright eyes, and he felt his heart jump in his chest. "Here, let me help you." He took the bracelet and fastened it around her left wrist.

"A beautiful bracelet for a beautiful woman."

Hermione was speechless.

She got up and walked over to the love seat where Severus was sitting. She sat next to him and pressed her lips to his. A soft and chaste kiss. "Thank you Severus," "You are a kind man. I will see you in the morning at eight am to go to Diagon Alley." "Sleep well," she said.

"You too," Severus said, with a small smile on his face. "You too my beautiful Hermione," he said softly as she left his quarters.

_Now everyone 1..2..3.. Awwwwwwww_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews and alerts. It makes my day, and it really does motivate one to continue writing._

_I guess I should start adding that I am not JKR and I am just borrowing her world. And unfortunately I am not making money from this._

Chapter 7 Diagon Alley

7:55 AM

Hermione stood outside Severus' quarters. She was nervous but wasn't quite sure why. She timidly knocked on the door. Severus quickly opened the door.

"Hi.. Pro-Severus," she said. It was going to be hard getting used to calling him Severus.

"Good morning Hermione," Severus said, his deep silky voice making the hairs on Hermione's arms stand up. "Are you ready?" he said with what appeared to be a slight smile.

"Yes,"she replied.

"Right, then let's go."He held out his arm, and she took it shyly. She looked up at him and gave him a shy smile, but oh so beautiful. What he would do to hold her in his arms forever...

They slowly walked out of Hogwarts, reveling in each other's company. "Side along, Miss Granger?"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Call me Hermione. And yes side along is good."

"Ah, yes. I forgot we were using first names now," he chuckled.

Hermione was quite a bit surprised. She didn't think she had ever seen him smile, much less chuckle. She was beginning to learn that there was more to him than meets the eye. And she liked it!

She was already holding onto his arm from their journey through Hogwarts, but she bravely linked her fingers with his. She felt a little spark. She looked at him, and judging by the look on his face, he felt it as well.

"Interesting," he muttered under his breath so Hermione couldn't hear.

And with a _Crack, _they were off.

XxXxXxXx

It was a nice day in Diagon Alley, albeit a bit busy. They stood for a moment as Hermione pulled out her list of supplies that she needed.

_Miss Hermione Granger:_

_Welcome to Jean's School of Healing. The following items are necessary to your studies and must be purchased before the first day of classes. Please note the rules at the bottom._

_Thank you and have a great day!_

_**Headmistress Merriweather Yolmer**_

2 pairs of white dress robes to be worn when not wearing white coat

2 Healer's white coats

New white cauldron

White dress shoes

White sneakers

Name tag with your name and title

7 quills

7 books of blank parchment

"A Guide to Healing" by Merriweather Yolmer

"Healing as an Art" by Merriweather Yolmer

"Advanced Potions" by Severus Snape (What?!)

"Herbs and their Properties" by Johanna Myried

"Anatomy and Physiology" by Herv Unrit

"Advanced Guide to First Aid" by Frina Dulerate

"Advanced Healing" by Merriweather Yolmer

Note: When on campus, hair must be tied securely back. No jewelry is to be worn, and absolutely no tattoos must show.

"Well,we best get busy. This is quite a lot to buy," said Severus.

"Yes, it is. I need to go to Gringott's first," Hermione said.

"What for?" he said arching his eyebrow slightly.

"Money, silly. I've got to pay for all this."

"Nonsense," he said. "Albus is paying for it all."

"Seriously! That is amazing news as I am not exactly the richest witch," she laughed nervously. "Let's head to Madam Malkin's first."

"Ok," he said.

They made their way through the crowd to Madam Malkin's. "Oh hello my dears!" she said. "Are you here to try on the Healer robes?"

"Well, yes I need to find some. Did Professor Dumbledore tell you I was coming?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course! He told me to pick out two of my best white dress robes, two white coats, a pair of white dress shoes, and a pair of white sneakers."

"Wow. Thanks!"

"No problem Miss Granger." "Now let's fit these robes on you."

** 2 hours later...**

"Severus! Severus!" Hermione shouted as she shook him out of his slumber.

"What the bloody hell..." Then he noticed the brown haired beauty staring down at him. He'd fallen asleep waiting for them to fit her robes. "Sorry Hermione." "I fell asleep."

"Obviously," she snorted. She shrunk the six large bags and fit them into her purse. "Now off to get the other items."

** 2 hours later...**

"Well I think that does it!"Hermione said.

"Yes thank Merlin!"

"Hey," she said as she playfully punched his arm. She linked their fingers together again.

He looked down and smiled. _She must like me somewhat. I'm not fond of people. People don't hold my hand. They cower and run away. But not her. She sees past all that._

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked. "There is a nice muggle Italian restaurant around the corner. We have on muggle clothes, so we will fit in."

"That sounds lovely."

They found the restaurant and waited a few minutes for a table to open up. Soon enough, the waiter led them to a small booth in a back corner. It was dim and romantic. There were beautiful lilies on the table. "Oh I love lilies," Hermione said. "This is perfect."

The waiter took their order and made his way to the kitchen. "Hermione, I have a gift for you. Before you say anything, it is actually from Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGongall, and I. Here," he said as he pushed the small box towards her. It was a green box with a silver bow.

Hermione eyed the box suspiciously and began to open it. What she found inside the box took her breath away. It was a small gold rectangular pin that said _**Junior Healer Granger **_on it. She was thrilled. She got up and threw her arms around Severus. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

The way her breath was tickling his ear was making him dizzy. Her hair smelled like strawberries. He couldn't get enough of her.

She finally released him when the waiter showed up with their spaghetti and meatballs, breadsticks, and white wine.

"So Severus, I want to know about you," she said in between bites.

"Like what? I assure you I am a boring old man. You will find nothing interesting about me," he said.

"You are not old, and I am sure I can find something interesting about you. Let's see what I already know. You love reading about the dark arts and potions. You love making potions. And you love writing, as evidenced by one of my school books."

"I do indeed love all of these things. I do like some muggle books too. I love classical music, and I really love the company of a certain brown headed witch who happens to be sitting in front of me."

_ .Hell. Please tell me I didn't just say that. Oh merlin tell me it was a dream. She is going to hate me or slap me._

"Wow," she said. "I didn't know you enjoyed all of those things. I too love muggle literature and classical music. I like to write poetry in my spare time. Maybe I will write you one some time." _Oh merlin! Did I just offer to write Severus Snape a poem? Oh gods he is going to think I am mental._

"I would love to read your poetry Hermione," he said. This time he took the initiative and took her hand into his. He noticed she was wearing the bracelet that he had gotten her. He stared at her until she looked up at him,wanting to see her eyes. He wanted to see if she felt the same way about him as he did her.

She held his hand firmly and rubbed her thumb softly across his knuckles. She looked up into his dark eyes. What she saw wasn't a cruel man. Not an evil man or a "git." She saw a twinkle of something in his eyes but she couldn't place it. _He couldn't possibly love me. Not yet. We are barely getting to know each other. Oh merlin I think I might love him._

He glanced at his pocket watch and told Hermione that it was time head back. He had things to attend to, and she needed to unpack her things. They apparated back to Hogwart's and walked inside. She walked him to his quarters.

"Thank you Severus," she said. "You have been so kind to me today, and I am so glad to finally get to know-" He cut her off with a kiss. Not a deep one, but not a chaste one either. She pushed him against the wall and tried to deepen the kiss.

"No," he said pulling back.

"Wha-,"she gasped. "What's wrong? Don't you want this?"

"Of course I do. I want it with ever fiber of my being. But I also want to have a strong friendship with you. I don't want sex and lust clouding our judgment," he said. "For now," he said as he gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "I want us to work on building a friendship."

"Ok, she said. "One more kiss?"

"Just one,"he said grinning.

They kissed again, but this one was a little deeper with each of them thrusting their tongue into the other's mouth. Hermione pulled back.

"To friendship," she said whilst grinning broadly.

"To friendship my dear," said Severus smiling.

With that, she turned and headed to her quarters.

_I need some feedback. What do you want to see happen? Do you like the way it is progressing? Let me know! Review please! It doesn't take much time and I love it!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Q&A with Severus and Hermione

Recap:

"Ok, she said. "One more kiss?"

"Just one,"he said grinning.

They kissed again, but this one was a little deeper with each of them thrusting their tongue into the other's mouth.

Hermione pulled back."To friendship," she said whilst grinning broadly.

"To friendship my dear," said Severus smiling.

With that, she turned and headed to her quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was exhausted. Her first day at Healer's school was harder than she thought it would be. It was 5:05 PM. Almost time for dinner  
in the Great Hall. She didn't feel like going, but she knew she must. Today Dumbledore was announcing her as Junior Healer Granger to  
the school. She was dreading it. She got up and changed into her white robes. She went to check on Madam Pomfrey on her way to  
dinner.

"Hi Madam Pomfrey," she said.

"Oh, hi dear. How was your first day of school?"

"It was exhausting and hard. This going to be harder than I expected."

"Healing is very rewarding, but very tricky. There are a lot of different aspects to it, and you must keep  
up with the studies, even after you have graduated. You will do great Hermione. There is no doubt in my  
mind that you can do this."

"Thanks! I feel better already. Bye for now," Hermione called as she walked out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione entered the hall gracefully with her white heels and white dress robes. She headed to the staff table  
and sat in between Severus and Minerva. She saw all of the students pointing and whispering. She threw her  
shoulders back and tried to ignore them. She saw Harry and Ron, their mouths wide open._ Oh shit. I forgot to_  
_tell them. I have been busy I forgot to tell them. I meant to, but I have been so busy. Damn it. They have probably been_  
_worried sick about me._

Albus stood up and began to announce her to the school. Severus grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand. He could tell she was  
extremely nervous. It was funny; they were beginning to know what the other was feeling. Like instinct. _Must be the soul mates_  
_thing._

Albus gestured to Hermione to stand up. She stood up and smiled shyly at the school. Albus explained that Madam Pomfrey was  
"retiring" and that Hermione was to take her place in March._ March! Holy cow. That's only 3 months away, and it is only 3_  
_days from Christmas. Where did the time go? She still didn't even have any plans for Christmas yet. What was Severus doing?_  
She was deep in thought when she realized that Albus was asking her to say a few words.

"Hello students. I am very excited to be your Healer soon. I will do my very best to keep each and every one of you  
healthy. Please feel free to see me after I am promoted to Healer if you have any needs or questions." With that she sat down  
and stared at her hands. Severus grabbed her hand again.

"Good job Hermione. You did well sweetheart," Severus said.

"Thanks Sev," she said. _Wait! "Sweetheart"? And "Sev". Pet names? Oh merlin we are both going crazy. She looked in Severus' eyes as he was _  
_eyeing her suspiciously. She smiled at him and saw his eyes light up. Gods we need to get over this just "friends" soon. I need him. To feel his_  
_lips on mine. To feel his caress. I bet he is great in bed. Oh jesus Hermione. Shut up and eat._

She made small talk with Minerva, Albus, and Severus. Severus took every opportunity to touch her, whether it be her hand, her forearm, or to  
tuck her hair behind her ear. Albus and Minerva grinned at each other while Hermione and Severus weren't looking. Albus had his famous twinkle in his  
eye. He knew that they would be together soon. It was very apparent that they were gravitating towards one another and soon they wouldn't  
be able to help being near each other. Albus smirked and went back to eating his dinner.

Soon dinner was done and Hermione and Severus got up to leave their seats. "Severus?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you stop by my quarters at say, 7 PM?"

"Sure. Anything important?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I have a bottle of wine we could crack open," she said.

"Sounds perfect. I'll be there."

"Right, well I am going to speak to Harry and Ron. They are staring at me," she chuckled.

"Very well. See you soon."

Hermione ran over to Ron and Harry. "Guys I am so sorry."

"What the bloody hell "Mione?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry. "We've been worried sick about you."

Hermione began to go through the whole story. She told them the truth about Madam Pomfrey, about her NEWTS, and Healer school. She didn't  
mention Severus. That was none of their busines. Besides, it seemed as though everyone would know soon enough.

She was through talking and took in a big gasp of air. "Slow down there 'Mione," Harry said.

"Do you forgive me? I promise to stay in touch more."

"Of course we forgive you. Just never do that again," said Ron.

"Great. Well I have to go study a bit. Talk to you soon," she said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

5 minutes until 7 PM

Hermione had showered, fixed her hair, and dressed. She even applied a bit of makeup. She was pacing back and forth, waiting for Severus  
to arrive. She was so nervous. Soon enough she heard the knock on her door.

She opened the door and saw very different looking Severus. He was not donned with his school robes anymore. He was wearing black  
trousers and a blue button down shirt. He looked delectable and smelled delicious. It was all she could do to not drool right there.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something," she said.

"I could tell," he smirked.

She blushed and reached up to give him a hug. He returned the gesture, somewhat surprised. She let go and gestured for him to sit down. She asked him to follow her  
so she could give him a tour. Her quarters were decorated nicely. She had a fireplace, dark blue couch and matching love seat. She had a wall to wall book shelf that was completely full. She had a black rug on the wood floor underneath the couch and loveseat. In the other corner, she had a plush dark blue chair that was perfect for  
relaxing and reading. She also had a desk that was cluttered with school books and parchment. The kitchen was nice, but barely used. She was not a good cook.  
The bathroom was light and airy. It was decorated in light blue. She had a large shower with a detachable shower head and a nice sized bathtub that was  
big enough for two. She had spent many a thought wondering what she and Severus could do in her tub. Her bed room was a mixture of dark and light blue.  
She liked things to match, and dark and light blue were obviously her favorite colors.

"Very nice Hermione," he said. "I like it alot."

"Thanks!" she replied cheerfully. She was glad that he liked it.

"I'm going to get the wine. I'll be right back."

He watched the sway of her hips as she walked into the kitchen. It was like she was trying to torture him. He could see a bit of skin between the  
bottom of her light pink cami and her grey sweatpants. He longed to touch it and kiss her there. And lower. _Get a grip Severus._

She sauntered back with the white wine and two wine glasses. She opened the bottle and poured them each a large portion and set the bottle down.

"So dear, what would you like to discuss with me?"

"Tonight," she began. "I would like to get to know all about you."

He looked shocked. "Me?" "I am a boring old man. Like I said before."

"Listen here, you are not old. Granted, you are older than me, but you aren't old. And you aren't boring. You just need to have friends to talk to. Like me."

"Ok," he said. "Ask away."

"Hmm. Ok, what is your favourite colour?" "Wait that is a stupid question. It is black is it not?"

"Well, yes black is a favourite. But I also fancy dark blue, as you do."

"Oh yay! We have something in common," Hermione said while her eyes shined brightly.

Wow. Her eyes are quite beautiful when they sparkle like that. I would do anything to make her happy, just to see the joy in her eyes. She is indeed a rare  
beauty.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione yelled.

"Ahh what woman? Why are you yelling?"

"You blanked out for a minute. Care to share what you were thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how beautiful your eyes are," he said quietly.

"Oh," she said. She felt a blush creep up her face. "Thank you Sev."

"You are welcome."

"Ok, next question."

"Wait a minute here," Severus said.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"I get to ask you questions as well, do I not?"

"Oh, well yes of course. I hadn't quite that far ahead," she admitted.

"Alright, now what is your favorite color?"

_The color of your eyes Severus. Did she just say that aloud? Oh thank Merlin she didn't._

"Well, dark and light blue. I also like black though."

"The Gryffindor princess likes.. black?" Severus asked surprised.

"Yes, you have found me out. I do indeed like the color black. More here recently," she admitted sheepishly.

"Hermione, you mentioned that you like classical music. Who do you like to listen to?" he asked.

"Well, I love Beethoven the most."

" I also like Beethoven. I must admit though, Chopin is my favorite."

"Oh Chopin is nice as well," she said.

"What is your favorite meal?"

"Spaghetti," Hermione said. "Yours?"

"Lamb stew, although I do enjoy spaghetti a little. It isn't my favorite though."

"What are your favorite type of flowers? I love white lilies."

"Flowers? Are you mental," he laughed. " I am a man. I don't like flowers."

"Oh come on. You have to like flowers! Everyone does!"

"I, do not. I suppose roses are alright," he said.

"Good. See that wasn't so bad!" Hermione got off of the couch and sat on the love seat next to Severus. She began to tickle him.  
He looked at her like she was crazy, but he began to laugh.

"Get off woman. I do not like to be tickled!" he said. And with that, he pulled her onto his lap and began tickling her. They laughed until  
they had tears in their eyes. They slowed down, and Hermione leaned against Severus' chest. He wasn't sure what to do, but he wrapped his  
arms around her. They sat there in that position for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes.

Hermione sat up and looked Severus in the eyes. "We are friends aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes of course. Why would you ask a silly think like that?"

"Because I wanted to do this," she said. She pressed her lips against his lightly. No tongue, just light lips. Severus grabbed  
Hermione's hair and deepened the kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and Hermione let out a moan. He grinned and they began a tongue war.  
They were both winning. They kissed passionately while Severus pulled her closer to him. He began to kiss her face, her button nose, her eyelids then her  
lips again. "Mine." he thought. _She is mine and no one will ever take her from me_. He latched onto her neck and kissed and licked it. He loved the  
way she gasped and moaned. He reached out to touch her breasts, but looked in her eyes first, asking for permission. She nodded. He began to palm them gently. She leaned her head back and moaned loudly. She thought a silent spell to lock and silence her quarters. He pulled off her cami gently, and she pulled off his shirt as well.  
She was amazed by his body. He was irresistible. Merlin she wanted him. His body had many scars, but he wasn't ashamed. They were proof of the battles he  
had been in. War wounds. She licked and kissed his chest. He bucked up against her, and she felt his hardness against her belly.

"Enough of this," he said. With that, he picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. She fisted his hair while he carried her, stopping to push her into a wall and  
pinch her nipple lightly. She moaned with delight, and Severus smiled. He finished carrying her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.  
He pulled off her pants, and she was lying before him in only her bra and panties. He stood up and looked at her up and down.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked with a look of fear in her eyes.

"No, everything is perfect. You are perfect. You have enraptured me. Hermione, I love you," he said.

"I love you as well Severus," she breathed.

He got on top of her and began kiss her fervently. " .Mine," he breathed in between kisses. "I love you, and no one else can have you."

"No one is going to have me Severus. Just you. You are the only one I will and have ever had."

"You mean?"

"Yes," she said. "You will be my first. Please be gentle love."

"I will. I am going to make sure this is the best first time possible. You do realize it will hurt, don't you?"

"So I have been told," she replied. "It's ok. I want this. I want you. Inside of me."

He kissed down her body until he reached her panties. He took off her panties and bra so that she was naked and writhing  
beneath him. He reached that she was completely shaven. He licked up and down her slit. She moaned loudly, and he continued with  
his assault. He began to lick her clit, sucking and licking. She grabbed his hair and pulled hard. He revelled in the pain, glad his  
woman was enjoying herself. She began to moan louder and louder until he was sure she was about to come. He thrust his finger inside of her, and  
she came undone. He had never seen anyone come so hard. When she finally came down, she looked at him and grinned.

"That was amazing," she said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He pulled off his pants and boxers and layed on top of her. He kissed her full on her lips so that she could taste herself.

He aligned his cock with her wet core. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you want to wait we can. Once we do this, there is no going back."

"I know Sev. Please, I need you. I don't want anyone else. Not now, not ever. Only you."

And with that, he thrust his entire length into her core.

_I hope you liked it! Don't worry, there will be more! Review please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it took me so long to get this update out, especially after I left you with that cliffie. I give you permission to spank me lol. I have created a website for my original work, and I would love it if you would visit it and let me know what you think. Leave me a message on the website. I am trying really hard to begin writing a book, which has a few similarities to this story, although the majority of it will be different. So please, please visit it and leave a message. I just figured out how to create it. I am using wordpress, and the site is very basic. If anyone has suggestions, you can leave a comment on there too. You can also email me at starflowerfiction . The website is .com. _

Chapter 9 Bliss

He stilled for a minute, allowing her to adjust to his length. Her breaths were short and rapid. He could tell she was in pain.

"Love, do you want me to stop?"

"Gods no. Just give me a moment to get used to this feeling. The pain is going away."

"Good."

Severus began to move slowly in and out of Hermione. Her gasps and moans became louder and louder. She moaned his name while he kissed her neck. "Come for me," he whispered in her ear. "I want to feel you come while I am inside of you."

His voice always turned her on, but hearing him say that made her come unglued. She climaxed so hard, squeezing Severus' cock, that he climaxed as well spurting his seed deep inside her womb.

"That..was amazing. Thank you for being so gentle with me."

"Of course. It was amazing for me as well. I have never experienced an orgasm like that. It was so powerful. I almost passed out," Severus said.

"Severus, we didn't use protection."

"I took a potion last week that halts the production of sperm. I was hoping this day would come," chuckled Severus.

"Good timing Sev," Hermione said.

And here it comes. The question they were both thinking, but were too scared to ask. "What now?" said Hermione.

"I'm not sure," he said. "I know I am not getting out of this bed until the morning," he said while laughing.

"I couldn't agree more."

Snape lay on his back and Hermione on his chest. They both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

XxXxXxXx

The Next Morning... _December 11th_

"Shit, shit, shit!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What is it witch?" Severus asked sleepily.

"It's 6 AM is what it is! I have one hour to be in class!"

"Oh damn it! I've got to get up too!" Severus exclaimed. "Breakfast starts in 30 minutes. Love, I have to go to my quarters and get ready."

"Ok Sev," said Hermione. "See you there."

Hermione showered, cleaned her teeth, and fixed her hair. She grabbed her school robes and threw them on along with her white sneakers. It was 6:20. She hauled ass to the Great Hall for breakfast and saw Severus already there beaming down at her. His hair was still wet from his shower. He smiled brightly at her. _Gods, I love this man._

Severus couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. He had a beautiful witch that loved him. And she was intelligent as well! They could hold stimulating conversations, and the sex was... well amazing! Utterly incredible. It was the best sex he had ever had.

Hermione walked slowly to the table and sat in between Severus and Minerva. "Hermione, you look beautiful," Severus whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she replied.

Albus and Minerva glanced at each other as Severus and Hermione were looking away. They smiled because they knew the bond had been created. Basically, they had become intimate.

6:50 AM

Hermione finished her breakfast and took one last drink of her pumpkin juice. She scooted her chair back and looked at Severus. "I have to go now to class before I am late."

"Let me walk you," he said.

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

They walked out of the gates so she could apparate to school. They walked with their hands linked together the whole way. They didn't notice the entire school staring at them as they walked by, holding hands and very much in love. Hermione especially missed the faces of Ron and Harry. If she had seen their faces, she would have been in shock. They were rubbing their eyes to see if they were imagining it, and their jaws had dropped to the floor. All the while Albus looked on at the school with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. He knew Severus and Hermione would need to make an announcement to the school as soon as they figured out their plans for the future.

6:57 AM

Hermione turned to Severus. She clutched her backpack and reached out and gave him a sweet deep kiss. "Bye Severus. I will see you at dinner, and I will be thinking of you every second we are apart." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Love, I promise I will be thinking of you just as much if not more. Last night was amazing. We do need to talk though. That can wait until tonight. Enjoy your day, and I will see you for dinner."

"Last night was perfect. I love you, and I will see you tonight." And with that, she turned and apparated to Jean's.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione had a hard time concentrating in class. She was in Potions and couldn't quit thinking about Severus. "Miss Granger?" came the loud voice of Professor Velefin. "I asked you a question."

"I am sorry sir. Could you please repeat the question? I am afraid I am feeling a bit under the weather today."

"I am sorry you are feeling unwell, but that is no excuse for not paying attention. I asked you which ingredient would be best in this potion."

"That would be aconite sir," she said. She would have to pay better attention if she wanted to pass.

"Correct. Now if you all will turn your books to page 126."

5:00 PM

Class was just letting out. It had been another trying day, and all she wanted to do was crawl into Severus' arms and go to sleep. She apparated to the gates and walked to her quarters. _Ok, I have 25 minutes until dinner. I will talk a quick nap and then go to dinner._ She wound up sleeping well past dinner and was awakened by a soft knock on her door. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and answered the door. It was Severus.

"Hi," she said, still half asleep.

"Hi yourself. You missed dinner."

"Oh no! I slept longer than I intended to."

"It is ok. You needed the sleep. I have taken the liberty of sending your house elf after some tea and sandwiches for you."

"Thanks," she said.

And with a _Crack _Isum appeared with a tray of sandwiches and hot tea. "Does mistress need anything else?" asked Isum.

"No, Isum. Thanks," Hermione said.

"It is never a problem miss. You let Isum know when you need something. Isum is happy to help mistress."

"You are sweet Isum," she said.

"Thank you miss."

Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the table. Hermione began eating ravenously. She had forgotten to eat lunch at school because she had been too busy studying. Healer school is hard enough without being on the fast track that she was on.

"Slow down before you choke," Severus chuckled. "Did you forget lunch?"

"Actually, yes. How did you know?"

"Wild guess," he laughed.

"We need to talk Severus."

"I know, just eat first."

"Ok."

After about two minutes, Hermione had finished her dinner and tea. She tried to wipe her mouth on a napkin politely, but she had already ruined any chance of politeness when she scarfed down her meal like a ravenous dog.

"Ok. Let's talk now." Severus led her to the couch. He sat down next to her. "I love you and am in love with you, but I think we should take things slowly."

"Ha! You said that about our friendship and look at how long that lasted!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hmmm. That is very true," Severus said thoughtfully.

"We could move in together," Hermione said without thought. "Oh wow. Now that is moving fast. I can't believe I just said that."

"It is ok love. I was thinking the same thing."

"Well, you would have to move here. I have to be near the infirmary."

"That is true. It would be a big step. A big change for me. I have been in my quarters for years."

"How about we just share each other's quarters for now. You can sleep here, or I could sleep there."

"That sounds brilliant," Severus said. _Or we can get married and live here. And perhaps have a child or two once you have finished Healer school. Oh god what am I thinking!_

"Well I believe for tonight I am going to look at your library if that is ok," Severus said.

"That would be just fine. I have to study, so please make yourself at home. Anything of mine is yours now."

4 hours later..

Hermione was falling asleep on her desk. She glanced at the clock. It was midnight. _Oh god. I need to get to sleep._ She looked over and saw Severus asleep in her chair. He had a book draped over his arm, and he was snoring slightly. She took the book and marked the page and placed it on the night stand.

She nudged him and told him to come to bed. He got up, changed into his boxers and layed down in the bed. Hermione shrugged off her clothes and put on a short, sheer nightgown and followed suit. She layed next to him and snuggled against him. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. He nuzzled his face in her sweet smelling hair. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. But she was already asleep with a big smile on her face, dreaming of weddings and children.

_Whew hope you liked it! Review please! It only takes a few seconds and it really makes my day! I will beg if I need to._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

So apparently FF doesn't like when you post your own website or e-mail. Hope I don't get kicked off for this. If so, you can find me here

starflowerfictionatgmaildotc om.

starflowerfictiondotcom

Please email and visit my site! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They really keep me motivated to write. Hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to visit my site wwwdotstarflowerfictiondotco m._

Chapter 11 Merry Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve...

"Ahh, a week off of school," said Hermione.

Severus looked up from his book. "The brilliant Hermione Granger is happy to be away from school? I am quite shocked," he said chuckling.

"It is very hard, even for me. I am glad for the break, even though I will be studying a lot. Severus?"

"Mmm?" he said.

"I need to talk to Ron and Harry. They have been barraging me with owls. I am going to invite them for tea tonight. You are of course more than welcome to join us."

"No, sweetheart. I think I will stay in my quarters. You have a wonderful time though," he said.

"Ok. I am going to go send out the owls now. 7 PM sounds good," she said.

Hermione walked over to Severus and took the book from him. She sat in his lap and curled up against his chest. "You have no idea how much I love you Sev."

"Hermione, you have no idea how much I love you," Severus said. "My life is complete now that I have you." He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips. "What do you want to do for Christmas?"

"Well, I was thinking we could stay here, have a bottle of wine, and cuddle all day tomorrow. And have lots of sex," she said while grinning wildly

"That, my dear, sounds wonderful. I could not think of a better way to spend Christmas. As long as you are with me, I don't care what we do. We will of course have to go the the Great Hall for dinner."

"Yes, I figured so. Can we go in our pajamas?"

Severus laughed. "No, I don't think Albus would appreciate that."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ron," Harry yelled. "We got an owl from Hermione. She wants us for tea at 7 tonight. I'm going. Do you want to come?"

"Hell yes! Our best friend has gone bonkers. Of course I want to go and check on her. Holding hands with Snape like that. Healer school must be messing with her brain. Maybe he cast a spell on her?"

"No, I think Dumbledore would know if she was under a spell. Maybe she just really fancies him?"

"Blech. I'm going to go vomit now," Ron said. "How could anyone in their right mind like that git?"

"So, I'm responding 'yes' for the both of us. I am excited to see her. It has been too long."

"Oh Merlin, what if Snape is there?"

"Then you will act like a gentleman for Hermione's sake," Harry said. "She is under enough pressure. She doesn't need any more stress, especially from her best friends."

"Ok Harry," he said. "But if they start snogging, I am gone."

"Ok Ron," Harry said chuckling.

XxXxXxXx

"Sev," Hermione called.

"Yes, love," he answered.

"They are coming!" she exclaimed. " I am so excited!"

"Did you really think they would say no?"

"Well, I suppose not."

"Severus, you can stay you know. You are one of the biggest parts of my life now. They need to know that."

"You can explain that to them without me there," he said while kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Ok," she said while pouting.

"Don't use that face on me Hermione. You know I can't stand it when you pout," he said. He scooped her up and tickled her until she was red in the face. He bent down and kissed her lovingly, and she jumped in his lap.

"It is only 4 PM. That leaves us three hours to do what we wish. I am thinking champagne, strawberries and chocolate, and a nice bath. What do you think Severus?"

"Mmm, that sounds divine. What are we celebrating?"

"Nothing in particular really. I just want champagne and strawberries, and to get you naked in my bath tub," she said giggling.

"Ooh you naughty vixen. I won't pass up getting you naked," he said. And with that, he called Hermione's elf for the food and drink. Once it arrived, and the elf was gone, he quickly divested them of their clothes and carried her to the bath. They took turns kissing and washing each other. When they could take no more, they got out of the bath and headed to Hermione's bed. Severus used a quick drying spell on them. Severus began to push her back on the bed, but Hermione said "Nope, my turn love." Severus looked confused as she pushed his naked body on the bed. She grabbed the chocolate and began to drip it all over his body. She kissed him deeply then began to lick the chocolate off of him.

"Mmm this chocolate is wonderful. But it doesn't taste as good as you do," she said.

"Hermione, if you continue with this teasing, I may be forced to flip you over and make love to you until you are senseless."

Hermione did a silent spell and bound his hands together. Severus looked to protest, but she began to drizzle warm chocolate on his cock. She looked up at him and grinned as she went to lick and suck it off. She knew he could get out of her binding spell, but she hoped he would play along. And he did.

She sucked him until all of the chocolate was gone, and he was very hard. "Mmmm, you taste divine Severus. I could suck you all night," she said.

Severus was trying very hard to contain himself,but he was having a very hard time. She was good at this, and he didn't know how long he could last. He wanted to grab her hair and make her go faster, but she had bound his bloody hands. She was sucking at a slow leisurely pace, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it witch, unbind my hands."

"Nope," she said in between sucking and licking.

He was so close, and she knew it. She began to suck harder and faster, giving him what he so desperately craved. He was panting and groaning her name. Finally, he couldn't hold on anymore. Hermione undid the binding spell, and his hands came down to caress her hair. He exploded in her mouth, and she swallowed every last drop of his seed. He lay back panting as she got up and grinned at him. "Did you like that?" she asked.

"Witch, you bloody well know I did," he said while chuckling.

"Merry Christmas Eve," she said.

"Merry Christmas Eve," he said while pulling her on top of him. He aligned his cock with her entrance, and she pushed down onto him.

XxXxXxXx

They lay in bed together, their limbs all tangled. They had just finished a two hour marathon. It was now 6:30. "Severus! You have to go!" Hermione exclaimed."The boys will be here in 30 minutes,and it smells like sex in here."

"Ok,ok," he said. He gathered his clothes and put them on. "Come to my quarters when they leave. I'll wait up for you," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said while reaching up to give him a peck on the lips. He left, and she jumped in the bath. She hurried and got ready, and just in time too. The boys were knocking on her door, and she finished the last touches on her make up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The boys

"Hold on! I'll be right there," Hermione yelled.

"Hurry up 'Mione! What the hell are you doing?" Ron yelled back.

Hermione ran and opened the door. Ron and Harry were waiting with Christmas gifts it seemed.

"I've missed you both so much!"

"We've missed you too," Harry said.

"Here," Ron said as he thrust their gifts into Hermione's hands. "We got these for you."

"Aww you shouldn't have. I got the two of you gifts as well."

"Come in and sit. I'll fetch us some tea." Hermione called for her elf and asked him to bring some tea.

"Wow," Ron said. " I never thought I would see the day that Hermione Granger would use a house elf."

"He was gifted to me from Albus. He is a sweet elf, and I am kind to him. I think that is all that matters," she said.

"Open your gifts Hermione," Harry said while sipping on his tea.

"Yes sir," Hermione laughed. "Here are your gifts as well." They all tore into their gifts. Hermione got a new quill from Harry, and a book about Healing from Ron. Hermione got the boys Quidditch books.

"Thanks Hermione," they both said.

"Well, I got you each a different book so that you can switch and read the other when you are done."

"That is thoughtful," Ron said.

"And thank you for my gifts as well. I love this quill, and I don't have this book!"

"Now let's get down to it. Are you and Snape fucking?"Ron said.

"Ron!" Harry gasped. He slugged Ron in the shoulder. "Damn, have some manners, will you? You stupid git!"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. So Hermione, are you and Snape a couple?" Ron said politely.

"Yes. I believe we are. We are soul mates," she said.

"What?" they both said.

"There is a book called _The Book of Soul Mates. _Severus and I are listed as soul mates. This all happened so fast, but I love him. I truly do."

"That is crazy Hermione," Ron said. "You can't let some stupid book dictate your life."

"Ron! It's not like I chose this! I was against it in the beginning. We have just grown so close. He loves me, and I love him. If you can't accept that, then leave," Hermione said.

"Fine. I can tell I'm not wanted. You can't be with that stupid arse Hermione. Please!," Ron said.

"Just go Ron," she said. "We will talk when you calm down. You can stay Harry. You haven't managed to piss me off,she said.

"Ron, don't be an arse. apologize to Hermione," Harry said.

"No," Ron said. "I'm not going to apologize. I've said nothing wrong. I am better for you Hermione! Why can't you see that!" Ron said as he stormed out.

Hermione began crying, and Harry moved to comfort her. She leaned on his shoulder and cried.

"There, there Hermione. It will all be ok. You'll see. He'll come around. He just cares for you is all. He is in love with you, ya know?"

"I know. I thought he could accept this and be grown up about it. Guess I was wrong. He needs to realize that I will never feel the same way about him."

XxXxXxXx

Severus was pacing back and forth. He knew something was wrong with Hermione. He could _feel _it. _I'm going to see what is wrong. I don't care who is there. If anyone hurt my Hermione, I'll kill them! _He was beyond livid. He rushed to Hermione's quarters, and what he saw surprised him.

XxXxXxXx

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Severus asked. "Why are you crying Hermione?" Harry moved out of the way, and Severus knelt on the ground in front her. "Was it Ron? Is that why he isn't here?"

"Ron... upset her," Harry said.

"What did he do?" Severus demanded.

"Well, he doesn't think you and Hermione should be together. He basically undermined you,and said that Hermione should be with him."

"Stupid fool!" Severus roared. "Hermione, I'll go after him and beat him until he learns his manners and when to keep his opinions himself."

"No, Severus," Hermione managed to get out in between sobs. "Don't hurt him. He is just upset that I chose you."

"No love, you are upset. He is an idiotic dunderhead who has a beating headed his way. But if you do not wish it, I will leave it be."

"Thanks Sev," Hermione said. Severus was holding her as she cried, and Harry stood back, unsure of what to do.

"Erm, I guess I'll be going now."

"Oh, you don't have to leave Harry," Hermione said.

"It's ok. I am going to talk some sense into Ron and get him to apologize. Have a Happy Christmas. Good to see you Professor Snape. Take care of her." And with that, Harry walked out, determined to find Ron and make him apologize.

Severus sat on the sofa with Hermione and held her close. She had quit crying but was still hanging on to Severus. "Love, are you ok now?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I am alright. He just really got on my last nerve," she said.

"You know, it is never too late. I can still go beat the shit out of him," Severus said while smirking slightly.

Hermione laughed. "No, that is ok. I'm fine. He will get over it, apologize, and we will be fine."

"Alright. If you change your mind, tell me."

"I will," Hermione said, laughing.

"I'm going to bed Severus. Come with me?"

"Of course." They changed into their night clothes and got in bed. Hermione snuggled up to Severus and fell asleep with her head on his chest, her hair in his face. _I could get used to this. What a better way to spend Christmas than with a beautiful witch who loves me._

_Awwww. I am sorry it is so obscenely short. A longer one coming soon!_

_In the mean time, follow me on twitter, please!_

_ twitter StarFlowerFic_


	13. Chapter 13

_I have been looking forward to writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, please review. By the way, I am thrilled that I made it to 100 reviews. It truly blows me away that people like my story. This plot bunny came to me in a dream, and it has been awesome to write. Happy late bday Sev. Oh, and please review! Good or bad, and I take constructive criticism. What writer doesn't make mistakes? It is what helps us to learn and become better writers. Love it, hate it, I want to know. Now, on with Christmas for the Snape/Granger "family!" Oh, and I am going to stop badgering you to follow my website and twitter. If you want to, just pm me._

_Chapter 13 Christmas!_

Hermione woke up on Severus' chest. He was already awake, but didn't want to move, afraid he might wake her up. She looked so peaceful, and he was content to just watch her sleep. He still couldn't believe this witch chose him. Hermione looked up at Severus. "Good morning," she said sleepily. "Merry Christmas," Severus said.

"Merry Christmas to you as well."

"Would you like to open your gift?" he asked.

"You got me a gift!" Her eyes lit up.

"Of course you silly girl. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I didn't think you were much of a Christmas person, Severus."

"I wasn't, but I think that may change now," he said lovingly.

"Let me get up and get your gift."

"Now, you really didn't have to get _me_ a gift Hermione."

"Oh yes, I did."

Severus watched as Hermione walked to get his gift. He appreciated the sway of her hips and the way that her nightgown was sheer. He could make out her plump cheeks, and when she turned around he could see two perfect nipples. It was enough to make him hard, straining against his boxers.

"What is it Sev?" she asked.

"Oh, I am just admiring your beautiful body and wondering what deity blessed me with such a beautiful and intelligent witch."

Hermione blushed and jumped in bed. "Thank you Severus. Here is your gift." It was a green box with a silver bow. He opened it and found a gorgeous silver pocket watch inside.

"Hermione, it is beautiful. Thank you. I love it."

"You're welcome. Open it up."

He opened the stunning pocket watch, which he notice had engravings of snakes on the outside. Inside was another engraving.

_My dearest Severus,_

_Every time you look at this watch, I hope that you think of me. I love you immensely and am proud to be with you._

_All my love, Hermione_

Severus had tiny tears that threatened to fall from his dark beautiful eyes. "Hermione, no one has ever given me a gift like this. I love you so much." He reached over and enveloped her in a hug that left her breathless. "Sev, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok."

"Let me go get your gift." He jumped out of bed and began to look for his trousers. He found them crumpled up in the corner of the room. He pulled out the tiny box from his pocket and walked back over to the bed. Hermione saw the box and looked as if she was going to pass out from shock.

"No, no love. Don't panic! It's not what you think. I realize it may be a tad to early for _that."_

"Oh goodness, I was a bit nervous," she said while laughing lightly.

She opened up the box and looked at the ring that she held before her. It was a gold ring with a large garnet in the center, and two emeralds on either side of the garnet. On either side of the emeralds were two diamonds. She was breathless. It was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I know that it is a bit soon to ask for your hand in marriage, but I present you with this ring as a token of my affection. I want you to know that you alone have my heart, and I am forever yours. In time, I will ask you to be my wife, but for now I want you to know that I love you with all of my being, and that I could not have asked for a more perfect, intelligent, and beautiful witch to be my soul mate."

Hermione had tears running down her face. She was so happy that she could barely see straight. "Sev-Severus, it is so beautiful." He slid it on her finger, and it was a perfect fit. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too my sweet, sweet angel." He wiped away her tears and kissed her gently on the lips. "I meant every word I said. Don't you ever forget that, ok?"

"Ok. I won't."

"Now, where is your bloody house elf?"

"He probably asleep in his bed."

"You made him a bed?

"Well, yes. I wanted to make sure he was comfortable. I'll go wake him and give him his Christmas gift."

"You got your elf a Christmas gift?"

"Of course! I-," With that, Severus pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her fully on the lips. "Another reason I love you. You have the biggest heart I have ever encountered."

"You are sweet. I'll be right back." She walked to her house elf's tiny little bed off of the kitchen and woke him gently.

"Oh, Miss, Isum fell asleep. Isum is sorry Miss."

"It is ok Isum. Here, I got you a gift."

"Oh, Miss did not need to do that. No one has ever bought Isum a gift." The tiny little elf had tears in his eyes.

"Here," Hermione said. It was a new pillow and blanket to go with his bed.

"Isum loves it. Thank you Miss. Isum will go to the kitchen now and fetch Miss and Master Snape breakfast and tea. Then Isum will go to work in the kitchen. Thank you Miss." He had little tears rolling down his face as he apparated to the kitchen.

He came back with breakfast rolls, pumpkin juice, and hot tea. They thanked him, and he went back to the kitchen, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes again. They buttered their rolls, and Severus poured them cups of tea. They ate in silence. When they were through, they stared at each other. Without warning, Hermione jumped up and pounced on Severus' lap, almost knocking over the food. "Whoah Hermione! Careful there dear."

"Oops!"

"It's ok, no harm done."

She held onto Severus tightly and wound her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "You- you really want to marry me one day?" she said.

"Of course. I would be stupid not to want to. I'd marry you today if it were logical. But, since we just started dating, it probably is best just to continue to get to know each other."

"But we are soul mates Severus. What else do we need to know?"

"That is true," he said while tapping his chin.

"I guess we should wait. Everyone would freak out. It's only been a couple of months right?"

Severus laughed out loud. "Dear, it's been like two weeks."

"Seriously? Wow. It feels like so much longer. I can see it now:

_Severus Snape weds Hermione Granger after two weeks of dating._

Hermione giggled as she wound her hands in Severus' hair. "Has anyone ever told you how soft your hair is? I love touching it."

"No, I don't believe anyone has ever said anything like that to me."

"Well, I know it is only 9 AM, but I think we should crack open some wine."

"That, my dear, sounds wonderful. Let's get drunk and fuck all day."

"Severus! Merlin! Watch that filthy mouth," Hermione giggled.

"Ok. How about 'Let's ingest a large amount of wine and make sweet love all of the day.' Is that better?"

"Hmm, yes, I do believe that sounds good."

They sat on the couch and drank wine and talked about their futures. They both wanted kids one day. Hermione wanted girls, and Severus wanted one of each. They talked about Severus moving in completely with Hermione, and they decided they would after the first of the year. Hermione talked about how hard Healer school was, and Severus tried to reassure her that she was fine. She was nervous about taking Madam Pomfrey's place, and that she was sad she was sick. They both said how they would miss her. Severus opened up and talked about his childhood while Hermione stroked his neck and listened intently. Hermione told him of her childhood as well, and he kissed her tears away as she talked about her parents. Soon they were kissing, and that led to groping, which led to hot sex on the couch, the bed, the kitchen counter (Isum was working in the kitchen), and back to the bed. When they were sated, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Luckily they hadn't gotten completely wasted, and Severus remembered to give Hermione a contraceptive potion he had brewed for her.

When they woke, it was dark. "Oh shit, what time is it?" Hermione asked.

Severus checked his pocket watch, which had been charmed to light up when opened. "It is 5 PM. Damn, we slept all day."

"It was the alcohol and the sex I think," Hermione giggled.

"Yes, I think you may be right. Dinner is in an hour. I think we should probably get up."

They both got up and hopped in the shower together. Hermione took the opportunity again to pleasure Severus with some oral stimulation, and he delighted her with his very excellent finger stimulations.

Once they were through and ready, they walked to the Great Hall, hand in hand. There weren't many people left. Harry and Ron had gone to the Burrow. Hermione was of course invited, but she declined. She knew Severus would never want to go to the Burrow, especially after what had transpired between Hermione and Ron the previous day. They found their seats and sat down. Hermione began talking to Minerva and Albus, never letting go of Severus' hand. Both Minerva and Albus saw the ring on Hermione's finger and grinned at each other.

After Severus and Hermione finished their dinner, and were quite through with mingling, they set back towards her quarters. Severus sat on the sofa with a book, and Hermione did the same. They had more wine, which in turn led to more hot sex. ;)

_Seems as though these two just can't get enough of each other. ;)_


End file.
